Dredzek
Dredzek is a Makuta, and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography 100,000 years ago, Dredzek was created from a greenish-black substance called Antidermis by Mata Nui on an island in one of the southern chains of the universe. Shortly after his creation, he joined the Brotherhood of Makuta like all Makuta. As per his duties, Dredzek was responsible for creating several breeds of Rahi and helping the Brotherhood maintain order throughout the universe. During this time, he was trained in the ways of combat by Makuta Verahk. He was later assigned to watch over the island of Versuva after the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui by Miserix. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Dredzek was one of the first to side with him. He later had a Toa Hagah squad detained to him. These Toa were killed when Teridax's Toa Hagah team rebelled against him. Dredzek, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. Several centuries later, Dredzek lost faith in Teridax, and began planning to take command of the Brotherhood. When Dredzek witnessed Icarax's futile attempt to gain command of the Brotherhood, Dredzek decided to wait until Teridax was at his weakest. War with the Order of Mata Nui During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Dredzek was ordered by Makuta Tridax to conquer a small chain of islands east of Metru Nui using an army of Exo-Toa and Rahkshi. Though Dredzek managed to capture most of the islands, the Order managed to prevent him from conquering the rest. He was then sent to Zakaz to investigate a rumor about the Skakdi siding with the Order. However, his departure left his small army leaderless, and the Order managed to defeat Dredzek's forces. He was later sent to aid in the Brotherhood's defenses on Nynrah, though was later forced to retreat when the Order gained the upper hand. He then returned to Destral, where he was seen trying to fight off the Order's forces. Abilites & Traits Dredzek is one of the most feared and powerful members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He is a accomplished warrior and is well-versed in most forms of combat. Due to his training with Verahk, Dredzek has also become very ruthless in battle. Despite this, he is also a talented scientist and Rahi creator, and is known to have created some of the most fearsome Rahi in the known universe. Though he prefers to fight with his own claws, Dredzek can be incredibly manipulative and cunning when he wants to. Like all Makuta, Dredzek has access to the element of Shadow, the ability to shape-shift, and the 42+ Kraata powers. Mask & Tools Dredzek wears the Kanohi Salek, Great Mask of Dread, which allows him to give a foe horrid nightmares. When used at full power, it can potentially drive a person insane. It can also be used to send mental messages through dreams. However, it is powerless when an oppoent is fully awake. He wields a bladed staff as his main weapon. He also possesses sharp claws and teeth. Trivia *Drekez's name was suggested by Toa Hydros *Drekez is Chicken Bond's favorite Makuta MOC. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta